1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system capable of linking data between multiple game devices, for example, a game device for business and a game device for use at home, and coordinating together games executed on the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game device for business (commercial use) which can only be played in a range corresponding to an inserted financial value, and a game device for use at home which can be freely and repeatedly played by setting a memory medium such as a CD-ROM having software for games written therein, are types of game device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. S63-242293 discloses a game system capable of exchanging data between these game devices, wherein role-playing games and simulation games are executed on the game device for use at home, characters appearing in the game are developed, and data relating to the development of the characters are input as initial capability data of the characters appearing in a game executed on the game device for business.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. HEI8-299596 discloses a game system in which a measurement of a player""s physical strength, taken by a physical-strength-measuring game device, is stored in an IC memory, and the capabilities (e.g. jumping power and kicking power in a game) of characters operated by a player on a fighting game device are judged by referring to the data in the IC memory.
In the games industry, when a new game is made available on the game devices for business, some times later, software enabling a similar game to be played on a game device for use at home is marketed by the same company or a related company. Conversely, sometimes the software for the game device for use at home appears first, and a game having identical content is later made available for playing on game devices for business. This sort of activity is generally termed xe2x80x9cTransplantingxe2x80x9d. When transplanting, since the game contents are identical or closely similar at the transplant source and at the transplant destination, it may be imagined that it is comparatively easy to link up data in the manner of the patent applications mentioned above.
However, in the game systems of the applications mentioned above, since the data specifying the capabilities of characters appearing in the competitive game is common to both game devices, there are the following limitations.
Generally, capabilities of characters are judged by a combination of a great number of parameters, and in order to share the data among different game devices, the treatment of the respective parameters in the software of each of the game devices must be judged in detail beforehand. Consequently, the development schedules of software of multiple game devices to be linked must be synchronised, and there occurs limitations on developing software for other games devices to match the software specifications of a specific game device which has already been developed. These limitations make it practically impossible to link up the data.
Recently, musical games devices such as a game device which instructs the player to dance by operating an input device such as a stepping board in time with music, and a game device which simulates playing as a disc jockey or playing on various types of musical instruments, are becoming popular. These game devices do not involve playing a game while operating specific characters. Therefore, the conventional link-up methods of the patent applications described above cannot be applied with no modification. A data link-up for a musical game has not previously been attempted, and consequently a data link-up system appropriate for such game contents must be considered afresh.
Moreover, link-up in conventional game systems mainly concentrate on playing the game by inputting data created in the game device for use at home to the game device for business, and do not consider the usefulness of transferring the data in the opposite direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game system which is enhanced in its realisation and novelty by making a data link-up among multiple game devices more flexible, and to provide particular data link-up suitable for musical games.
The present invention will be explained below. To facilitate understanding of the present invention, reference symbols from the accompanying drawings are mentioned in brackets, but the constitution of the present invention is not limited to those shown in the drawings.
A first aspect of the game system (1) of the invention comprises first and second game devices (2, 3) for executing games in compliance with predetermined programs, capable of exchanging information between the game devices, the first game device (2) comprising an information output device (51, 80) for outputting judgement information (D11) for judging whether or not predetermined conditions have been satisfied in a game executed on the game device; and the second game device comprising a game content controller (101) for changing the content of the game executed on the second game device based on the judgement information output from the first game device.
According to this invention, in a game executed on the first game device, since the second game device judges only whether or not predetermined conditions have been satisfied and changes the contents of its game, the mutual relationship between the game devices need not be minutely specified beforehand as when the capability parameters of characters are transferred. For example, the judgement information may be flag information of one bit, and there is no particular need to recognise how the second game device changes the content of the game in accordance with the state of the flag at the development stage of the game to be executed by the first game device. Furthermore, in the development stage of the game executed on the second game device, there is no particular need to check the conditions on which the judgement information output from the first game device is based. Consequently, there are no limitation relating to the stage of development, enabling multiple game devices to be more flexibly and easily linked together.
A second aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the first aspect, further comprising memory devices (4, 5) for link-up, functioning as media for exchanging information between the first game device (2) and the second game device (3), the judgement information being transmitted from the first game device to the second game device via the memory device for link-up. Therefore, when for example exchanging information between a game device for business and a game device for use at home, it is not necessary to carry the game device for use at home to the place where the game device for business is installed. The memory devices for link-up may for example comprise a portable miniturized semiconductor memory, and the like.
A third aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the first aspect, wherein the judgement information is transmitted via a predetermined communications medium from the first game device (2) to the second game device (3). In this invention, there is no need to provide a memory device for linking up separately from the game devices.
A fourth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the first to third aspects, wherein the information output device changes the content of the judgement information prior to outputting it, based on a play result of a game executed on the first game device (2). As a consequence, the contents of the game of the second game device can be changed in accordance with the game result of the first game device, and therefore, since the player""s interest does not incline toward only one of the game devices, the first game device and the second game device both remain highly valuable. Play results may, for example, comprise high scores or numbers of stages cleared.
A fifth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the first to fourth aspects, wherein the game content controller provided in the second game device (3) comprises the following devices for changing the content of the game: a judging device 101 for judging whether or not permission has been given for a predetermined hidden element to appear in the game, based on the judgement information; and a hidden element controller (101) for making a hidden element appear in the game when the permission has been given, and prohibit the appearance when the permission has not been given.
Hidden elements are concepts incorporated in many games, like a stage which has been unselectable appears when certain conditions are fulfilled, or characters which can be selected by the player are added. In the present invention, the state of the game in the first game device influences whether or not the hidden elements should appear in the second game device. Consequently, the game devices can be set so that hidden elements appear infrequently or not at all when the player continuously plays only the second game device, but appear relatively easily when he or she plays the first game device. As a result, the player""s interest is maintained in both the first and second game devices, keeping their values high.
A sixth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the fifth aspect, wherein the information output device provided in the first game device (2) outputs after setting permission for the judgement information when the play result of the game is equal to or greater than a fixed standard, and setting no permission for the judgement information when the play result of the game is below the fixed standard; and the judging device provided in the second game device (3) judges that an appearance has been permitted when the judgement information is permitted, and judges that an appearance has not been permitted when the judgement information is not permitted.
Therefore, when the player wishes to make the hidden elements of the second game device appear, he or she has to play the first game device until he or she achieves a play result above a fixed standard. Consequently, the value of the first game device is increased. In particular, when the second game device is a game device for use at home and the first game device is a game device for business, the player tends to prefer the game device for use at home for financial reasons. The present invention is able to correct this point, and hold the player""s interest in the game device for business over a long period of time.
A seventh aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the fifth and sixth aspects, wherein the second game device (3) further comprises as devices for executing the game an input device (112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; memory devices for game (7, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing multiple tunes, and guide data for each tune required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data; a tune selector (101) for selecting one tune from the multiple tunes; music reproduction devices (101, 106, 108) for reproducing the selected tune based on music data corresponding to the selected tune; and operation guide devices (101, 104, 109) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction devices, based on guide data corresponding to the selected music data; some of the multiple tunes being set as the hidden elements; and when the permission for appearance has been given, the hidden element controller enables the selector to select a tune set as the hidden element, and when permission for appearance has not been given, the hidden element controller does not enable the tune set as the hidden element to be selected.
According to this invention, a musical game, in which the player enjoys operating the input device in time with the music, can be executed on the second game device. Then, since some of the tunes, which are important elements for enjoying the musical game, are set as hidden elements, the player also actively plays the first game device in order to make the hidden tunes appear. Then, when the game on the first game device has satisfied a predetermined condition, the hidden tune needs only to be made selectable in the second game device, enabling link-up to be more flexibly and easily achieved than a case when the capabilities of characters are transferred, since the arrangements and processing for link-up between the game devices are simplified.
An eighth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the fifth to sixth aspects, wherein the second game device (3) comprises as devices for executing the game an input device (112) having at least one operation member (112a, 112b)for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for game (7, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing a predetermined tune, and guide data required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data; a music reproduction device (101, 106, 108) for reproducing the predetermined tune based on the music data stored in the memory device for game; and an operation guide device (101, 104, 109) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data stored in the memory device for game. Furthermore, the second game device comprises a mode selector (101) for selecting one mode from a plurality of modes comprising an edit mode set as the hidden elements; an edit device (101) for creating the guide data in accordance with an operation of the input device when the edit mode has been selected; and when permission for appearance has been given, the hidden element controller (101) enables the selector to select the edit mode, and when permission for appearance has not been given, the hidden element controller does not enable the edit mode to be selected.
According to this invention, as in the invention of the seventh aspect, a musical game, in which the player enjoys operating the input device in time with the music, can be executed on the second game device. In this musical game, the specified contents of the input operation of the operation guide device has a considerable influence on the feeling of the game when it is played, the interest being different for each player. Accordingly, by allowing the player himself or herself to edit the guide data, which forms a basis for the specifications for these operations, the player can develop a play environment in accordance with his or her own tastes, increasing his or her interest in the game over a longer period. In the present invention, since the mode for editing the guide data is regarded as one of the hidden elements, the player also actively plays the first game device, as in the invention according to the seventh aspect. Consequently, the player""s interest can be divided evenly between both game devices, increasing their relative values.
A ninth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the eighth aspect, wherein the first game device (2) further comprises as devices for executing the game an input device (30) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for game (6, 53) in which are stored music data for reproducing the same tune as that reproduced by the music reproducing device of the second game device (3), and guide data required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data; a music reproduction device (51, 60, 56) for reproducing the tune based on the music data stored in the memory device for the game; and an operation guide device (51, 54, 14) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data stored in the memory device for game; and information for identifying content of guide data created by the edit device can be transmitted from the second game device to the first game device, and the operation guide device of the first game device can specify operations to the player based on the transmitted information.
According to this invention, a musical game, in which a player enjoys operating an input device in time with the music, can be executed in the first game device and the second game device. Since this musical game mainly involves tunes and operations commands in accordance with the tunes, provided that the same tunes can be reproduced and the same operation commands can be offered to the player, almost same play environments can be created even when the exteriors and processing capabilities of the devices are different, as in a game device for business and a game device for use at home. Accordingly, when operation commands can be applied in one game device based on the contents of guide data created in another game device, similar games can be enjoyed using data created by the player himself or herself on different game devices
Here, since the game device for use at home has no time restriction for playing the game, and therefore enables the player to take his or her time over the editing operation, it is particularly suitable as the second game device of the present invention. Furthermore, since a game device for business naturally allows a player to show his or her playing to other people, it is suitable as the first game device of the present invention. By playing the game based on data created by himself or hers elf in such an environment, the player can feel a heightened sense of satisfaction. Moreover, he or she is able to practise on the game device for use at home as often as he or she likes based on that data.
A tenth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the eighth and ninth aspects, wherein the guide data comprises timing data defining timings for operating the operation members of the input device, and the edit device can create the timing data. According to this invention, the player can use timing data created by using the second game device on the first game device, thereby enabling him or her to show off to others the operations adjusted by himself or herself.
An eleventh aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the first to tenth aspects, wherein one of the first game device and the second game device is a game device for business (2), and the other is a game device for use at home (3). The invention described above in the first to tenth aspects enables games to be flexibly and easily linked, and is therefore suitable for a game system comprising a game device for business and a game device for use at home. In particular, when transplanting software between these game devices, the invention of the first to tenth aspects can be effectively utilised, since it allows deviation in the schedules of the software developments.
A twelfth aspect of the invention comprises a game system (1) comprising first and second game devices (2, 3) for executing games in compliance with predetermined programs, it being possible to exchange information between the game devices, the first and second game devices respectively comprising as devices for executing the games an input device (30, 112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for game (6, 7, 53, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing the same tunes on the first game device and the second game device respectively, and guide data required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data; a music reproduction device (51, 60, 56, 101, 106, 108) for reproducing a tune based on the music data stored in the memory device for game; and an operation guide device (51, 54, 14, 101, 104, 109) for displaying to a player operations of the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data stored in the memory device for game; the second game device (3) comprising an edit device (101) for creating the guide data in accordance with an operation of the input device, and an information output device (101) for outputting information for identifying the contents of the created guide data; and the operation guide device of the first game device being capable of specifying operations to the player based on information for identifying the contents of the created guide data output from the second game device.
According to this invention, as explained in relation to the invention of the ninth aspect, the same game can be played on game devices of different constitutions using data created by the player himself or herself. In particular, when a game device for use at home is set as the second game device and a game device for business is set as the first game device, a wide range of play which is not available on a single game device can be provided by the player by utilising the different characteristics of the devices, noticeably increasing the value of the software of the game device for business and the game device for use at home executing a musical game.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the twelfth aspect, further comprising a memory device for link-up (4, 5), functioning as a medium for exchanging information between the first game device (2) and the second game device (3), information for identifying the contents of the timing data being transmitted from the second game device to the first game device via the memory device for link-up. Therefore, as in the invention according to the second aspect, information can easily be exchanged between the game device for business and the game device for use at home.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the twelfth aspect, wherein information for identifying the contents of the timing data is transmitted via a predetermined communications device from the second game device to the first game device. Therefore, as in the invention of the third aspect, it is not necessary to provide a memory device for link-up separate to the game devices.
A fifteenth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the twelfth aspect, wherein the guide data comprises timing data defining timings for operating the operation members of the input device, and the edit device can create the timing data. Therefore, the operation timing of the input device can be adjusted in line with the player""s taste.
In the game system according to the twelfth aspect, when a timing for operating the operation members of the input device has arrived, the operation guide device can guide predetermined indicator (e.g. 204L) to a predetermined position (e.g. the same position where the mark 203L is located) in the game screen (200)(sixteenth aspect). Then, the edit device can set the period of time in which the indicator reaches the predetermined position in accordance with an operation of the input device (seventeenth aspect). In this case, the player adjusts the timing for operating the input device as he or she wishes. Furthermore, the guide data may comprise image data required to display the indicator, and the edit device may be able to create the image data required to display the indicator (eighteenth aspect). In this case, the player is able to adjust the indicator displayed in the game screen as he or she wishes. Then, the indicator can be created in, for example, by the game device for use at home, and used on the game device for business, thereby advertising this creativity to a wide group of people. Consequently, the desire to play the game device for business, and the desire to create indicator on the game device for use at home, are both stimulated, increasing the player""s interest in both game devices.
A nineteenth aspect of the game system (1) of the present invention comprises first and second game devices (2, 3) for executing games in compliance with predetermined programs, and a memory device for link-up (4, 5), functioning as a medium for exchanging information between these game devices; the first game device (2) comprising an information memory device (51, 80) for storing announcement information (D12, D13, D14) in the memory device for guide intended as a notification to the player; and the second game device (3) comprising an information display device (101, 104) for reading the announcement information stored in the memory device for link-up, and displaying it on a screen of a display device (109) provided in the second game device.
According to this invention, information stored in the memory device for link-up in the first game device can be displayed and confirmed in the second game device. In this case, particularly when a game device for business is set as the first game device and a game device for use at home is set as the second game device, various kinds of information can be transmitted from the game device for business via the memory device for link-up to each home. The announcement information may comprise the results of the game such as high scores achieved by the player on the first game device, information of the specification alterations or the like relating to the first game device, advertisement for individual shops where the first game device is installed, and information about events.
A twentieth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to the nineteenth aspect, the first game device further comprising an information input device (68, 30, 51) for inputting the announcement information. Therefore, the operator and the like of the first game device can input given textual information as the announcement information, and transmit it to the place where the second game device is installed.
A twenty-first aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the nineteenth and twentieth aspects, wherein the first game device (2) and the second game device (3) execute practically identical games, and the announcement information comprises information (D12) corresponding to play results of the first game device.
According to this invention, since practically identical games are executed on the first and second game devices, play results such as game results obtained on each game device can be compared and used for a reference during the play. In particular, when results such as high scores achieved on the game device for business are displayed on the game device for use at home, the same game can be repeatedly practised on the game device for use at home with reference to the results. It can be judged whether or not contrasting games are practically identical by, for example, referring to their method of play, the rules, screen constitution, game progression, and the like.
A twenty-second aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the nineteenth and twentieth aspects, wherein the first game device and the second game device (2, 3) each comprise the following devices for executing games an input device (30, 112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for game (6, 7, 53, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing a plurality of tunes, and guide data for each tune required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data; a tune selector (51, 101) for selecting one tune from the plurality of tunes; a music reproduction device (51, 60, 56, 101, 106, 108) for reproducing the selected tune based on the music data corresponding to the selected tune; an operation guide device (51, 54, 14, 101, 104, 109) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on guide data corresponding to the selected music data; and an evaluation device (51, 101) for evaluating play contents of the player based on the deviation between the operations of the input device as specified by the operation guide device, and the player""s actual operation of the input device; the information memory device (51, 80) of the first game device being capable of storing information (D12) corresponding to the evaluation results of the evaluation device, provided in the first game device, as the announcement information in the memory device for link-up (4, 5).
In this invention, musical games, in which the input device is operated in compliance with commands supplied in time with the music, are executed on the first game device and the second game device. In the musical games, if the tunes are matched to the operation commands of the tunes, approximately similar play environments can be created even when the exteriors and processing capabilities of the devices are different, as described above. Then, since the player can check the evaluation of the play contents of the first game device on the second game device, the evaluation can be utilised as a standard during the practice of the game using the second game device.
A twenty-third aspect of the game system of the present invention comprises first and second game devices (2,3) for executing games in compliance with predetermined programs, capable of exchanging information between the game devices, wherein the first and second game devices each comprise the following devices for executing the games an input device (30, 112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for the game (6, 7, 53, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing a plurality of tunes, and guide data for each tune required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data; a tune selector (51, 101) for selecting one tune from the plurality of tunes; a music reproduction device (51, 60, 56, 101, 106, 108) for reproducing the selected tune based on music data corresponding to the selected tune; and an operation guide device (51, 54, 14, 101, 104, 109) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on guide data corresponding to the selected music data; and an evaluation device (51, 101) for evaluating play contents of the player based on the deviation between the operations of the input device as specified by the operation guide device, and the player""s actual operation of the input device; the first game device comprising an information output device (51, 80) for outputting information (D12) corresponding to the evaluation results of the evaluation device provided in the first game device; and the second game device comprising an information display device (101, 104) for displaying the evaluation results of the evaluation device provided in the first game device on a display device (109) provided in the second game device, based on information corresponding to the evaluation results output from the first game device.
According to this invention, as in the invention of the twenty-second aspect, an evaluation of the play contents of the first game device can be checked by the player on the second game device, enabling him or her to practise the game on the second game device and aim for that evaluation.
A twenty-fourth aspect of the invention comprises the game system according to one of the nineteenth to twenty-third aspects, wherein the first game device is a game device for business (2), and the second game device is a game device for use at home (3). Therefore, as in the invention of the nineteenth aspect, various information can be transmitted from the game device for business to each home.
A twenty-fifth aspect of the invention comprises a game device (2) capable of executing a game in compliance with a predetermined program and exchanging information with another game device (3), comprising a judging device (51) for judging whether or not predetermined conditions have been satisfied in the executed game; and an information output device (51, 80) for outputting judgement information D11 corresponding to the judgement result of the determinator, to be used in the other game device. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the first aspect.
A twenty-sixth aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the twenty-fifth aspect, wherein the information output device stores the judgement information in a memory device for link-up 4, 5, from which information can be read by the other game device. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the second aspect.
A twenty-seventh aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the twenty-fifth aspect, wherein the information output device outputs the judgement information to the other game device via a predetermined communications medium. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the third aspect.
A twenty-eighth aspect of the invention comprises a game device (3) capable of executing a game in compliance with a predetermined program and exchanging information with another game device (2), comprising an information detector (101) for detecting judgement information (D11), for judging whether or not predetermined conditions have been satisfied in a game executed in the other game device, output from the other game device; and a game content controller (101) for changing the contents of a game executed by the game device itself, based on the detected judgement information. This game device can be used as the second game device in the game system of the first aspect.
A twenty-ninth aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the twenty-eighth aspect, wherein the judgement information is stored in a predetermined memory device for link-up (4, 5) from the other game device, and the information detector detects the judgement information stored in the memory device for link-up. This game device can be used as the second game device in the game system of the second aspect.
A thirtieth aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the twenty-eighth aspect, wherein the information detector detects the judgement information via a predetermined communications medium. This game device can be used as the second game device in the game system of the third aspect.
A thirty-first aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to one of the twenty-eighth to thirtieth aspects, wherein the game content controller (101) comprises a judging device (101) for judging whether permission has been given for a predetermined hidden element to appear in the game, based on the judgement information (D11); and a hidden element controller (101) for making a hidden element appear in the game when permission has been given, and prohibiting the appearance of the hidden element when permission has not been given. This game device can be used as the second game device in the game system of the fifth aspect.
A thirty-second aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the thirty-first aspect, further comprising an input device (112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for the game (7, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing multiple tunes, and guide data for each tune required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data; a tune selector (101) for selecting one tune from the multiple tunes; a music reproduction device (101, 106, 108) for reproducing the selected tune based on music data corresponding to the selected tune; and an operation guide device (101, 104, 109) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on guide data corresponding to the selected music data; part of the plurality of tunes being set as the hidden elements; and when permission for appearance has been given, the hidden element controller enables the selector to select a tune set as the hidden element, and when permission for appearance has not been given, the hidden element controller does not enable the tune set as the hidden element to be selected. This game device can be used as the second game device in the game system of the seventh aspect.
A thirty-third aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the thirty-first aspect, further comprising an input device (112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for the game (7, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing a predetermined music, and guide data for each tune required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data stored in the memory device for game; a music reproduction device (101, 106, 108) for reproducing the predetermined tune based on music data stored in the memory device for game; and an operation guide device (101, 104, 109) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data stored in the memory device for game; a mode selector (101) for selecting one mode from a plurality of modes comprising an edit mode set as the hidden elements; an edit device (101) for creating the guide data in accordance with an operation of the input device when the edit mode has been selected; and when permission for appearance has been given, the hidden element controller enables the selector to select the edit mode, and when permission for appearance has not been given, the hidden element controller does not enable the edit mode to be selected. This game device can be used as the second game device in the game system of the eighth aspect.
A thirty-fourth aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the thirty-third aspect, wherein the guide data comprises timing data defining timings for operating the operation members of the input device, and the edit device can create the timing data. Therefore, the player can adjust the timings for operating the input device as he or she wishes.
A thirty-fifth aspect of the invention comprises a game device (2) capable of executing a game in compliance with a predetermined program and exchanging information with another game device, comprising an input device (30) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for the game (6, 53) in which are stored music data for reproducing a predetermined tune, and guide data required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with tune reproduced based on the music data; a music reproduction device (51, 60, 56) for reproducing the tune based on the music data stored in the memory device for the game; and an operation guide device (51, 54, 14) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data stored in the memory device for game; and an information receiver (51, 80) for receiving information (F2) for identifying contents of guide data corresponding to the predetermined tune prepared by the other game device; the operation guide device being capable of specifying operations to the player based on the information received by the information receiver. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the ninth and twelfth aspects.
A thirty-sixth aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the thirty-fifth aspect, wherein the guide data comprises timing data defining timings for operating the operation members of the input device, and the information receiver receives information for identifying the contents of the timing data. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the fifteenth aspect.
A thirty-seventh aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the thirty-fifth aspect, wherein, when a timing at which the operation member of the input device is to be operated has arrived, the operation guide device guides the operation by relatively moving a predetermined indicator (e.g. 204L) to a predetermined position (e.g. a position overlapping the 203L) in a game screen and displaying it at that position. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the sixteenth aspect.
A thirty-eighth aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the thirty-seventh aspect, wherein the information receiver receives information relating to a time period in which the indicator reaches the predetermined position, as the information for identifying contents of the guide data. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the seventeenth aspect.
A thirty-ninth aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the thirty-seventh aspect, wherein the guide data comprises image data required for displaying the indicator, and the information receiver receives the information relating to the image data required for displaying the indicator as the information for identifying the content of the guide data. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the eighteenth aspect.
A fortieth aspect of the invention provides a game device comprising an input device (112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for the game (103) in which are stored music data for reproducing predetermined tunes, and guide data for each tune required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with the tune reproduced based on the music data; a music reproduction device (101, 106, 108) for reproducing the tune based on the music data stored in the memory device for the game; an operation guide device (101, 104, 109) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data stored in the memory device for game; an edit device (101) for creating the guide data in accordance with an operation of the input device; an information output device (101) for outputting information for identifying contents of created guide data; and the operation guide device guiding the operation by relatively moving predetermined indicator (e.g. 204L) to a predetermined position in a game screen (200) and displaying them at that position, when a timing at which the operation member of the input device is to be operated has arrived; the guide data comprising image data required to display the indicator; and the edit device being capable of creating the image data required to display the indicator. This game device can be used as the second game device in the game system of the sixteenth aspect.
A forty-first aspect of the invention provides a game device for business (2) comprising an input device (30) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for a game (6, 53) in which are stored music data for reproducing predetermined tunes, and guide data for each tune required for guiding the operations of the input device in correspondence with the tune reproduced based on the music data; a music reproduction device (51, 60, 56) for reproducing the tune based on music data stored in the memory device for the game; an operation guide device (51, 54, 14) for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data stored in the memory device for game; an evaluation device (51) for evaluating play contents of the player based on the deviation between the operations of the input device as specified by the operation guide device, and the player""s actual operation of the input device; and an information memory device (51, 80) for storing information (D12) corresponding to an evaluation result of the evaluation device in a memory device (4, 5) used in the game device for use at home (3), in a state readable by the game device for use at home. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the twenty-second aspect.
A forty-second aspect of the invention provides a game device for business (2) with which play is permitted in a range set in accordance with a financial value inserted by a player, comprising an information creator (51) for creating information comprising text; and an information memory device (51, 80) for storing information created by the information creator in a memory device (4, 5) used in the game device for use at home (3), in a state readable by the game device for use at home. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the nineteenth aspect.
A forty-third aspect of the invention comprises the game device according to the forty-second aspect, wherein the information creator (51) creates the information in accordance with operations of an input device (68, 30) provided in the game device for business. This game device can be used as the first game device in the game system of the twentieth aspect.
A forty-fourth aspect of the invention provides a computer-readable memory medium (6) in which is stored a program for executing a predetermined game on a game device (2) using a computer, the program giving the computer functions of a judging device for judging whether or not predetermined conditions have been satisfied in the game; and an information output device for outputting judgement information in correspondence with the judgement result of the judging device for use in another game device (3). By reading and executing the program stored in the memory medium of this invention with a computer, the game device of the twenty-fifth aspect can be formed.
A forty-fifth aspect of the invention provides a computer-readable memory medium (7) in which is stored a program for executing a predetermined game on a game device (3) using a computer, the program giving the computer functions of an information detector for detecting judgement information (D11) output for judging whether or not predetermined conditions have been satisfied in a game executed on another game device (2), when the judgement information has been output from the other game device; and a game content controller for changing the contents of a game executed by the game device itself, based on the detected judgement information. By reading and executing the program stored in the memory medium of this invention with a computer, the game device of the twenty-eighth aspect can be formed.
A forty-sixth aspect of the invention provides a computer-readable memory medium (6) in which are stored music data for reproducing a predetermined tune, guide data required for guiding the operations of an input device (30) of a game device (2) in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data, and a program for executing a musical game using the music data and the guide data on a computer of a game device, the program giving the computer functions of an information receiver for receiving information (F2) for identifying contents of guide data corresponding to the predetermined tune prepared by another game device (3); and an operation specifier for specifying to the player operations of the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the predetermined tune, based on the information received by the information receiver. By reading and executing the program stored in the memory medium of this invention with a computer, it can form the game device of the thirty-fifth aspect.
A forty-seventh aspect of the invention provides a computer-readable memory medium (6) in which are stored music data for reproducing a predetermined tune, guide data required for guiding the operations of an input device (30) of a game device (2) in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data, and a program for executing a musical game using the music data and the guide data on a computer of a game device, the program giving to the computer functions of a music reproduction device for reproducing the tune based on the music data; an operation guide device for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data; an evaluation device for evaluating play contents of the player based on the deviation between the operations of the input device as specified by the operation guide device, and the player""s actual operation of the input device; and an information memory device for storing information (D12) corresponding to an evaluation result of the evaluation device in a memory device (4, 5) used in a game device for use at home (3), in a state readable by the game device for use at home. By reading and executing the program stored in the memory medium of this invention with a computer, the game device of the forty-first aspect can be formed.
A forty-eighth aspect of the invention provides a computer-readable memory medium (7) in which are stored music data for reproducing a predetermined tune, guide data required for guiding the operations of an input device (112) of a game device 3 in correspondence with tunes reproduced based on the music data, and a program for executing a musical game using the music data and the guide data on a computer of a game device, the program giving to the computer functions of a music reproduction device for reproducing the tune based on the music data; an operation guide device for instructing a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the guide data; an edit device for creating the guide data in accordance with an operation of the input device; an information output device for outputting information for identifying contents of created guide data; and the operation guide device guiding the operation by relatively moving predetermined indicator (e.g. 204L) to a predetermined position (e.g. overlapping a mark 203L) in a game screen (200) and displaying them at that position, when a timing at which the operation member of the input device is to be operated has arrived; the guide data comprising image data required to display the indicator; and the edit device being capable of creating the image data required to display the indicator. By reading and executing the program stored in the memory medium of this invention with a computer, the game device of the fortieth aspect can be formed.
A forty-ninth aspect of the invention provides a game system (1) comprising first and second game devices (2, 3) for executing games in compliance with predetermined programs, and capable of exchanging information between the game devices, the first and second game devices each comprising the following devices for executing the games an input device (30, 112) having at least one operation member for outputting a signal in correspondence with the operation state of the operation member; a memory device for game (6, 7, 53, 103) in which are stored music data for reproducing predetermined tunes of the first game device and the second game device, and data for play created in correspondence with operations of the input device corresponding to the tunes reproduced based on the music data; a music reproduction device (51, 60, 56, 101, 106, 108) for reproducing the tunes based on music data stored in the memory device for game; and an operation guide device (51, 54, 14, 101, 104, 109) for indicating a player to operate the input device in correspondence with the reproduction of the tune by the music reproduction device, based on the data for play stored in the memory device for game; the second game device comprising an edit device (101) for creating the data for play in accordance with an operation of the input device, and an information output device (101) for outputting information for identifying contents of the created data for play; and the first game device being capable of executing the game using the data for play output from the second game device. According to this invention, at least part of the data for play created in correspondence with the music data is created in accordance with the player""s taste, enabling him or her to enjoy playing using the creative nature of that data. In the invention of the forty-ninth aspect, the data for play may, for example, comprise guide data for guiding the player to the operations, and data defining performance effects to be generated when the input device has been operated in accordance with a command from the operation guide device. Then, the edit device may be able to create data defining performance effects (fiftieth aspect). Sounds and images can be used as the performance effects.
In the invention described in the aspects above, the memory devices and memory media such as the memory device for link-up comprise various types of memory media such as a semiconductor memory, a magnetic memory medium, an optical memory medium, and a photomagnetic memory medium. The communications medium may comprise a cable-type medium using network cables or the like, or a non-cable medium using an infrared system or the like. The timing data may be created by creating new data, and creating new data after revising existing data. xe2x80x9cSame tunexe2x80x9d is a concept comprising a range in which at least part of the melody of the tune is identical, and provided that the same guide data can be used, tunes can be included in the same range even though their arrangement and tempo are different. The guide data may include all types of data used for operation guiding, for example, data defining timings for operating the input device, image data used in commands showing the player the sequence of processing defined by the timing data, and the like. The operation guide device may move the indicator itself within the game screen, or the indicator can be fixed, and a reference position to overlap the indicator can be moved to the indicator. That is, the indicator and the predetermined position corresponding thereto need only be relatively movable within the game screen.